Cardin's Nightmare
by FangRide15
Summary: When Cardin messes with Velvet, he gets a little visit from Bailey during his sleep. Rated T for language and potential violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Time for another RWBY fanfiction! I'm still gonna work on the other one, don't worry. Here's Cardin's Nightmare.**

Chapter 1

The plan

"I'm gonna go give Cardin and his teammates a black eye." Said Bailey, getting up from the table. He was walking up to Cardin's table, when a hand grabbed his shoulder. He turned to see that Blake had gotten up and was trying to stop him from getting into a fight.

"Come with me." she said, grabbing his hand and dragging him out of the cafeteria. After they were out of the room, Blake finally let go of Bailey's hand. Bailey was confused as all get out. "What was that for?"

"Look. I know you want to cave Cardin's head in, but I doubt that you would want to get in trouble for that." said Blake. Bailey opened his mouth to say something, but closed it when he figured out that she was right.

"Alright. But what do I do? He's going to keep picking on Velvet and other Faunus if I don't do something!" said Bailey. Blake put her head in her hand. "I get that you have feeling towards Velvet and you want to help her out." Bailey blushed. Blake thought for a minute and snapped her fingers. "I have an idea. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Uh..okay?" Bailey said, still confused. Blake walked off and Bailey walked back to his dorm, trying to figure out what just happened.

"What did you just call me?" Bailey asked Nora, while Lance was busting out laughing. Nora smiled. "No time for questions, kitty cat! Let's go!" she said, dashing out of sight.

"Ohmygod! I can't believe she called you that!" Lance said between breaths. Bailey glared at him. "Just wait. She'll find one for you too." he said. Lance stopped laughing. "Not cool, dude." Bailey chuckled. "Let's go find Pyrhha and Jaune."

Bailey walked outside to the chilly air. He was regretting not bringing a jacket when he got a call on his scroll. He picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey. It's Lance."

"Hey, you find her?"

"Yeah, she nearly ran me over and knocked me down."

"Oh. Did she say any-" Bailey saw that he was getting a call from Blake. "Call you back. Blake wants to talk to me." He hung up on Lance and picked up the line for Blake. "What's up?"

"Meet me at the top of the school tower. Make sure no one's following you."

"Okay?" Bailey said and Blake hung up on him. Still confused on what Blake wanted to do, Bailey headed up to the top of the school tower.

"What do you need me for?" Velvet asked Blake and Weiss. They were in the tower waiting for Bailey to arrive. Blake was reading and Weiss was making some sort of dust potion.

"We need you to distract Cardin so we can put the potion in his drink." said Weiss.

"I thought that was what Bailey was going to do." said Blake. Weiss thought for a second, and was about to state her plan when Bailey walked in the door.

"Okay, this better be important." Bailey said, closing the door. "I had to dodge Goodwitch just to get up here."

Blake smiled. "I think it will please you that I have come up with a plan to get back at Cardin."

Bailey's eyes widened. "Really? Thats- wait. Why did you come up with a plan. He didn't do anything to you."

"Just like you, I dislike it when people discriminize others. Faunus included." Blake said, putting her book. "When I saw someone doing what Cardin did, I would silently plan a way to get back at them. I have been this one for a while now."

Velvet shivered. "I didn't know you were this vengeful." Blake looked back at Velvet. "I'm sorry if this scares you. It's just that-"

"We get it, Blake." Weiss said. "Can I tell my part of the plan?" Blake scowled at Weiss. "Sure, go ahead."

"Alright." Weiss said to Velvet and Bailey. "Here's what me and Blake have come up with."

**SUSPENSE! Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of Cardin's Nightmare. I am going to upload another chapter of Untold Stories later. I also uploaded another story today, so check that out if you have the chance. See you on the flip side.**


	2. Plan Put into Action

**Sorry that the last chapter was short. I was trying to tie it into the 8th chapter of Untold Stories. Anyway, I hope this one's a little bit longer. **

Chapter 2

Plan put into action

_The next day…_

"Alright. In position." Bailey said into his scroll. He was leaning on a tree across from where Cardin was sitting with his team. They were being themselves, as usual. Bailey couldn't wait until Cardin was on the floor crying after this was over. Weiss's voice came over his scroll.

"Wait for Velvet to make her move. Then proceed with the plan."

"Got it." he said. Bailey switched the channel on his scroll to Velvet's.

"Velvet, you ready?"

"Let's just get this over with." Velvet said. Bailey could tell that she was worried that this would get out of hand. He smiled. "Hey, Velvet?"

"Yes?"

"We're gonna get through this. I promise you that. Okay?" said Bailey. He could tell that she was scared about this. It wasn't just because Faunus can sense it. He cared for Velvet. He was just waiting for the right time to tell her.

"Okay. I'll get through this." Velvet said, on the verge of tears. She sniffs and clears her throat. "Alright. I'm ready."

Then, Weiss's voice came back on the scroll. "Sorry to interrupt, but we have a mission to do, so can we do this or what?" she said. Bailey put his mind back on the mission. "Alright Velvet, good luck." he said to her.

"Thanks" said Velvet. Bailey looked back over to Cardin's team. Velvet was walking past the team.

"Remember, Bailey." Blake said over the scroll. "If he calls her a name, that's your cue."

"Got it." Bailey said. He looked back at Cardin's team. Velvet had sat down and was pretending to read. As if on instinct, Cardin got up and went over to Velvet. She put her scroll on speaker so the others could hear Cardin. Cardin knocked the book out of Velvet's hands and picked it up.

"Hey! Give that back!" Velvet said.

"Why?" asked Cardin. "You Faunus are too stupid to read." Hearing that made Bailey's blood boil. He started to growl. "Easy, Bailey" said Blake, who was suddenly right next to him. He had no idea where the growl came from, especially since he was a cat Faunus. He put his mind back on the mission and looked over where Velvet was. Now, Cardin's whole team was over there.

"I said give it back, Cardin." Velvet demanded. That made Cardin's team laugh. "Look!" said Cardin. "The freak's getting a backbone." That was Bailey's cue. He started to walk over to Cardin. Weiss's voice came on his scroll. "Remember, intimidate, but don't start a fight."

Bailey desperately wanted to bash in Cardin's skull, but he couldn't. Not now, at least. "Got it." he said. He walked up to Cardin and pushed him. Cardin fell over on the ground. His team stood back as he got up. He glared at Bailey. "What the fuck was that for, freak?" Bailey stared him down. While they were doing so, Blake slipped over to the tree Cardin's team was hanging out at before. She took the dust potion that Weiss was working on out and poured it into his drink. Mixing it so none of it showed, Blake overheard Bailey yelling at Cardin

"How about you get your head out of your ass, freak? You don't belong here!" Cardin yelled.

"You're one to talk, even though you probably had something else up your ass as well!" Bailey yelled back. That made Blake cover her mouth to suppress a laugh. She slipped back to her original hiding place: where Weiss was listening looking over the whole thing in a tree. Blake looked at her. Weiss was trying not to laugh at the "conversation" that Bailey and Cardin were having. "Enjoying the conversation so far?" Blake asked. Weiss just looked at her while listening to the two yell.

"If you call me a freak one more time," said Bailey "I swear to God-"

"FREAK!" CAT-EARED FREAK!" yelled Cardin. Bailey snapped. He jumped up and kicked at Cardin with both of his feet. Cardin fell back again, but before he could get up, Bailey stood over him with one foot on his chest.

"Don't worry Cardin." said Bailey. "We're not finished yet." Bailey took his foot off of Cardin and walked over to Velvet. "C'mon. Let's go." Velvet nodded and got up. They both walked away from the scene, leaving Cardin angry and his team a little worried.

_That night, at the top of the school tower…_

"Okay, leaving the kick out of the situation, so far so good, right?" asked Velvet. Weiss was setting up a bed hooked to a helmet and that was hooked to a computer. Weiss nodded at Velvet's question as she plugged in the last wire. "There. That should do it." she said. Bailey looked at the contraption with great curiosity. "What is this? he asked.

"It is a dream entrance gate. If it is connected to a certain type of dust, one person could enter another person's dream without them knowing until they see them." Weiss said. Blake nodded, Velvet looked nervous, and Bailey asked, "So, one of us is going into Cardin's dream?"

"Yep." said Weiss. "But we're not using one person, you and Velvet are going into his dream."

"WHAT?!" Velvet and Bailey said at once.

**Another cliffhanger! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I hope you guys are enjoying the story as much as I am writing it. I will post a chapter of Team BRLR later this week, so stay tuned. See you on the flip side, guys.**


	3. The nightmare

**What's up everyone? Here is another chapter of Cardin's Nightmare! Here's what you guys were waiting for. Time for Cardin's Nightmare to really happen!**

Chapter 3

The Nightmare

"Is this going to hurt?" asked Velvet, putting on the helmet of the dream gateway. Weiss was busy typing something into the computer. She looked up. "Huh?"

"Will this hurt?" Velvet asked again. Weiss shook her head. "No, you'll be asleep so even if it did hurt, you wouldn't feel anything." Velvet thought about it for a second, then nodded. She laid down next to Bailey, who was already set up in the gear. He looked at Velvet with a sympathetic look. "You okay?" he asked. She nodded. He knew she wasn't. Bailey sighed. "I've got an idea. After this, we go out for dinner tomorrow. Just you and me." Velvet looked at Bailey, surprised. Did he really just say that? To her? Velvet was screaming yes in her head, but was content on the outside. She had to be calm about this.

"Are you...asking me out? On a date?" she asked. Bailey smiled "Yeah, I guess I am." He looked back at Velvet. "Do you accept?" Velvet smiled. "Of course." she said. "I will go on a date with you." Bailey smiled. He had finally done it. He had asked the girl of his dreams to go on a date him and she said yes.

Richard owed him ten bucks for asking Velvet before Richard asked Star.

"Sorry to interrupt," said Weiss. "but I'm going to start up the machine." Velvet and Bailey nodded. Blake walked over and handed them a pill. "What's this?" asked Velvet.

"It's Valium mixed with sleeping dust." said Blake. "It will knock you out fast." Bailey and Velvet sat up and took the pills. Bailey fell back on the bed, asleep already. Velvet laid back and closed her eyes. Then, she drifted off to sleep. Weiss looked back at the computer. "Alright. Looks like Cardin's asleep as well." She looked back at Blake. "Let's get started." Blake nodded and pulled a lever next to Velvet and Bailey. The machine fired up and the nightmare had begun.

**Bailey's POV**

Bailey sat up, groaning. Velvet woke up with him. He looked around, but he wasn't in the tower anymore. He was in what looked like a boiler room. Then, he remembered. They were in Cardin's dream. Then, he heard a voice.

"Testing. One, two, three. Guys, can you hear me?" Bailey recognized the voice. "Weiss? Is that you?"

"No, it pizza delivery. Of course, it's me!" said Weiss, annoyed. Bailey shook his head. "Where are you?"

"I'm back at the tower. You're in Cardin's dream." Bailey was still confused. "How can we hear you if you're not here?" Weiss started to explain how the machine worked, but Bailey cut her off with a, "never mind." He looked around. "Why are we in a boiler room?" Then, Blake's voice came into his head. "Well, we chose an environment that would best suit what you needed to scare Cardin to the brim of a heart attack." she said.

"So, you stuck us in a Freddy Kruger movie?" said Velvet. Blake went silent for a moment. "It wasn't the best choice." she said. Bailey hung his head. Then, he heard footsteps. Velvet and Bailey darted around the corner. Then, they saw what they were put here for.

Cardin Winchester.

**Cardin's POV**

"Hello?" he called. This wasn't a typical dream. Something was wrong here. Cardin walked down the rows of boilers.

"This is creeping me out." Cardin said to himself. He took another step and was stopped by a scraping noise. He looked behind him and his eyes went wide. There was a hooded figure walking towards him. Cardin looked down at the person's hand and saw that they were dragging a fire axe on the ground. The figure's pace slowed to a stop. They picked up the ax and slung it over their shoulder. Then, they started laughing maniacally. Cardin could tell it was a woman because the laugh sounded girly. "Who are you?" he asked. The hooded woman stopped laughing and cocked her head. She started to laugh again and raised the axe. "Give it back, Cardin." she said. Cardin was terrified beyond belief. Why did that voice sound familiar to him?

The woman charged with the axe and Cardin took off running. He turned the corner and pressed his back against the wall. He looked over to where the woman was. She wasn't there anymore. Cardin took a quick sigh of relief and started walking. Then, an axe came out of nowhere and embedded itself in Cardin's shoulder. He screamed in pain and fell to the ground. Despite the pain, he looked to where the axe came from. The figure was back. She was laughing again. Then, another figure stepped from behind the woman. This one was holding a kitchen knife. Cardin used his good arm to pick himself up. He pulled the axe out of his shoulder and dropped it. He looked back at the figures. They were laughing again. "Who the hell are you?" he said, about ready to run again. One of the figures appeared in front of Cardin, startling him and making him fall. The figure removed his hood and Cardin's eyes went wide. Bailey smiled like a maniac. The other figure removed her hood. It was Velvet. Cardin was terrified. He started to crawl backwards. "Where are you going?" asked Bailey. He then plunged the knife into Cardin's leg, pinning him to the floor. Cardin screamed out in pain. Bailey kicked Cardin in the face and then pinned him down with his foot. "We're not finished yet." Then, Velvet walked over and picked up the axe. She held it above her head, aiming for Cardin's neck. "No...please. I'm sorry" pleaded Cardin. Velvet just smiled. "Too late for that now." she said. Then, she brought the axe down.

Cardin woke up screaming. He put his hand on his neck. His head was still attached, which was good. He looked around the room. He was back in his dorm. He wasn't in a boiler room with those...Cardin didn't even know what to call them anymore. He laid back on his bed. Why did that dream seem so...real?

**Bailey's POV**

Bailey shot up out of the bed. He yanked the helmet off his head and threw across the room. He felt really dizzy. He looked up and saw Blake picking up Velvet, who fell off the bed during the dream. Bailey got out of the bed and helped Blake pick up Velvet. They sat her on the bed. Bailey sat down next to her. "Are you okay?" he asked Velvet. She nodded. "I'm just dizzy, is all." she said. Bailey wrapped an arm around Velvet. Velvet leaned her head on his shoulder. Weiss walked up with her scroll. "Well, that was…creepy." she said. She looked at Velvet and Bailey. "How do you guys feel?" Bailey shot her a look. "Let's not do this EVER again." he said. Weiss nodded. Blake looked at the computer. "Looks like everyone's vitals are fine. Doesn't look like they were really affected by the dream." Bailey looked over at Velvet. She was asleep on his shoulder. Bailey smiled. He got up, careful not to wake Velvet. Then, he picked her up. He turned to Weiss and Blake. "I'm gonna take her to her dorm." he said. "I'll see you tomorrow." Weiss and Blake waved goodbye and when he left the room, they started to disassemble the equipment.

"Are there any serious side effects that come from the machine?" asked Blake when they finished packing everything up. Weiss thought for a moment, then said, "I don't really know. I'll have to ask my father about it."

**Thank you guys for watching. Hope you've enjoyed. I'll have the next chapter out in a few days. See you on the flip side.**


	4. The Aftermath

**Hello again guys! I have to explain something to you guys after this chapter. For now, just enjoy the latest installment of Cardin's Nightmare!**

Chapter 4

The Aftermath

"No way! She said yes?" said Richard, flabbergasted. Bailey smiled. He had just told his team, and RWBY, that he would be going on a date with Velvet that night. This resulted in Lance nearly choking on his food, Ruby dropping her cookie on the table, and everyone else looking at Bailey with shocked faces.

"Yep." said Bailey, blushing. "I'm gonna take her to Taylor's tonight. You know, that restaurant in downtown Vale with the big outside dining place" Yang smiled. "You know, I kinda figured that you two would get together. You keep staring at each other awkwardly." Bailey blushed. Rachael tapped him on the shoulder. "Why is Cardin staring at you?" Bailey looked over at Cardin's table. Sure enough, Cardin was staring at him, but Bailey saw a hint of fear in his eyes. Bailey rolled his eyes and said, "No clue." The gang continued their conversation while Cardin was still staring at Bailey. _"They're planning it."_ he thought to himself. _"I just know it" _Cardin got up and left his table. He had to get a plan ready for his protection. He just had to.

_That night…_

"So, how do I look?" Bailey asked, stepping out of the bathroom. He had called team RWBY to help him get ready, since he knew Richard and Lance would be of no help with what they wear every day. The girls looked over at Bailey. He was wearing a grey polo with a black dress jacket and dress pants. Yang whistled. "Damn, Bailey. You clean up good!" Bailey blushed. "You don't think it's too much?" he asked. Ruby got up and started pushing him toward the door. "Oh, you look fine. Just go to your date." Ruby shoved him out the door and closed it. Bailey straightened his collar and headed over to JNPR's dorm. Velvet had asked Pyrrha and Nora to help her get ready. When he got there, Nora was standing outside the dorm.

"Hey Nora." Bailey said. Nora waved to him. She knocked twice on the door and Pyrrha's head poked around the door. "Is she ready?" asked Nora. Pyrrha nodded and went back inside. Nora turned to Bailey. "Close your eyes, kitty cat." she said. Bailey rolled his eyes and closed them. He heard footsteps coming out of the room. "Okay, opened them." he heard Velvet say. Bailey opened his eyes and looked at Velvet. She was wearing a light brown dress that ended at her calves. It had white details in the stitching and she had a little black flower in her hair. Bailey was speechless. "...Wow." was all he could say. Velvet blushed. Bailey stepped over to her and took her hands. "You look...amazing." he said. That made Velvet blush even more.

"Alright, lovebirds." said Pyrrha. "Shouldn't you get going?" Bailey looked down at his watch. It was 7:45. Their reservation was at 8:15. "Sure, we'll get going." he said. He held his arm out and Velvet looped her arm through his. Pyrrha and Nora smiled as they watched their friends walk down the hall. "Those two were meant for each other." said Nora. Pyrrha nodded.

_40 minutes later, at Taylor's…_

"I can't believe you got us these seats." said Velvet. It took ten minutes to get to their table, which was on top of the building. "The view is incredible up here!" Bailey smiled. "I know. This was where I came to think before it got turn into a restaurant." he said Velvet walked over to the railing of the building, looking at the view of the city. "Hey, do you think that Cardin learned his lesson from that dream?" Bailey walked over next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. "Yeah, but let's not talk about that." he said. "I don't even want to remember our killing Cardin. Even if it was fake." Velvet nodded. She looked back at Bailey and smiled. "C'mon. Let's go order something." Bailey nodded and went back to the table, but not before he looked over the railing. He thought he saw Cardin watching them, following them. Bailey shook his head and went back to the table.

_About an hour later…_

Bailey walked Velvet to her dorm. The walk back to the airship had a conversation of their pasts, which both agreed never to be discussed with anybody else but them. When they got to Velvet's dorm, they stopped at the doorway. "I had a great time tonight." said Velvet. "Thank you, Bailey" Bailey smiled. "No problem, Velvet. Maybe we could do this again sometime." Velvet nodded then, to Bailey's surprise, kissed his lips. Bailey's eyes widened at first, but he gave into it. The kiss ended when they heard someone say, "Aww!" The two broke apart and looked towards the sound. To almost no surprise, it was Yang.

"Yang, what are you doing here?" asked Bailey. Yang crossed her arms over her chest. "I just came to see if you guys were home. I wasn't the one who was actually doing something." she said with a smirk. Bailey rolled his eyes and turned towards Velvet. "I'll see you later, ok?" Velvet nodded and kissed him again. She went inside her dorm, leaving Bailey with Yang. "C'mon, Bailey." she said. "You had a big night, tonight." Bailey smiled. He looked behind him and saw someone walking down the hallway at a slow pace. When he saw that Bailey was looking at him, he started to run. Bailey ran after him. The guy was fast, but Bailey was catching up. Just when Bailey was about to grab the guy's shirt, he turned the corner, leaving Bailey to slam into the wall. Bailey looked, but the man was gone. He got off the wall and saw Yang running towards him. "What the hell was that about?" she asked.

"I think someone is watching me." said Bailey

_Meanwhile, at RWBY's dorm…_

"Did you hear anything from your father, Weiss?" asked Blake. Weiss shook her head. "Nothing. He won't pick up the damn phone." Blake shrugged. "Maybe he's busy." Weiss rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right." She got out of her chair that she was sitting in and walked towards her bed. "I'm going to sleep. Good night."

"Good night, Weiss" said Blake. The girls laid in their beds. Weiss almost fell asleep immediately, but Blake was trying to cure her troubled mind. She couldn't help to think that there would be a serious side effect to the nightmare dust. She just hope that it didn't hurt her or anyone she cared about.


	5. The Side Effect

**I feel bad for this, but this will be the last chapter of Cardin's Nightmare. I'll explain why at the end of the chapter since I forgot to in the last one. Anyway, enjoy the final installment of Cardin's Nightmare.**

Chapter 5

The Side Effect

_A Few Days Later..._

"So did you find out who you think is following you?" asked Rachael. Her and Bailey had just come back from sparring and was walking towards their dorm. Bailey shook his head. "I think I know who it is, but I need to know for sure."

"Well, when you find out who it is, me and Nora will break his or her legs!" Rachael exclaimed. Bailey shook his head and laughed. Just as they reached their dorm, Lance came running up to them. "Hey Lance, why are you running?" Rachael asked. Lance had his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. "Dude, how far did you run?" Bailey asked.

"Oh, just from the cliffs to here." Lance responded, standing up straight. "C'mon, we're going to be late for the field trip!" Lance took off running again. Bailey just rolled his eyes. Rachael looked at her watch, her eyes grew wide as he found out what time it was. "He's right! We gotta go!" she shouted. Rachael grabbed Bailey's arm and took off running. Bailey held on as Rachael used her semblance: sonic speed. She was almost as fast as Ruby. But, it was still faster than Bailey wanted to go. His cat ears went back so they wouldn't be as bothered by the wind blowing past them.

When the two made it to the cliffs, Bailey had to lean on the ship until he stopped being dizzy. Then, he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder and immediately smiled. "Hey, Velvet." Bailey said, turning around. Velvet smiled and put her arms around Bailey's neck. "Are you okay?" Bailey nodded and kissed her. "Just a little dizzy." he said. Velvet shook her head and took his hand. "Not that, I think that something else is bothering you." Bailey looked down at his shoes. "C'mon, Bailey. You can tell me anything." said Velvet. Bailey nodded. "I think someone is following me." Velvet looked confused. "Do you know who it is?" Bailey shook his head. "I'm not sure, but I think it's Cardin." Velvet looked even more confused. "Why would he follow you?" Bailey shrugged. "I have no idea." Then, he heard Prof. Goodwitch call everyone into the ship. "We'll talk about it later, okay?" Velvet nodded and kissed his cheek. She headed inside the ship. Bailey started to follow her, but stopped in his tracks when he saw Cardin staring at him again. This time, he went over to Cardin and bluntly asked him, "Why the fuck are you staring at me?" Cardin smiled. "Just wondering what your plans are." Before Bailey could ask him what plans, Cardin walked off, leaving Bailey confused as all get out. He shook his head and headed to the ship.

_Two hours later, one minute before Jaune killed the Ursa..._

"Finally, something from my father." said Weiss, looking through her scroll. Blake looked over to Weiss. "What did he say?" Weiss looked through the message her father sent her and her eyes went wide. "Oh, shit." she said. Blake looked concerned. "What is it?" she asked. "The side effect of the dust we use is thinking that the dream they had was real. Cardin might think that Bailey and Velvet are trying to kill him." said Weiss, sounding very worried. Blake's eyes widened. "What do we do?" asked Blake. "We have to warn Blake and-" Weiss started to say, but was cut off by a loud roar.

_Two Hours Later, two minutes after Jaune killed the Ursa…_

"Hey, Velvet." Velvet looked to her left to see Bailey standing next to her. She smiled. "Hey, what's up?" Bailey took her hand. "Follow me. I want to tell you something." Velvet followed Bailey into the woods until they came to a small clearing. Bailey stopped and took both of Velvet's hands. She smiled. "What is this about?" Bailey cleared his throat. "Velvet, do you know how hard it was to not freak out when I asked you out?" Velvet shook her head. "You seemed pretty calm about it." she said. "I wasn't. I was scared that you would say no." said Bailey. "But, look at us. Only six days and I already want to say the one that has been on my mind since the day I met you." Velvet was confused. "Which is?" she asked. Bailey pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Velvet, I just wanted to say that I-" suddenly, Bailey ears perked up as if he heard something. Velvet heard it too. "Someone's here." said Bailey, extending his claws. He looked over at Velvet. "Get behind me." Velvet nodded and hid behind Bailey. "Who's out there?" Bailey called out. Then, he saw a shadowy figure walk out of the trees. Bailey took a stance when he saw him. He smirked. "Nice costume, Cardin. This would have been a surprise if you weren't stalking me for the past week."

Cardin took off his hood and raised his mace. "I have to do this, Bailey. Move aside so I can kill her." Velvet's eyes widened with fear while Bailey's eyes narrowed with rage. "Over my dead body, you asshat." he growled. Cardin smiled. "Very well then." And then he charged. Bailey blocked the attack with his claws and countered by kicking Cardin in the chest. Cardin stumbled back, but regained his balance and attacked again. He jumped over Bailey and ran towards Velvet. Velvet started to run towards the forest, but Cardin grabbed her hair and threw her too the ground. He brought down the mace and Velvet closed her eyes, waiting for death. But, she didn't feel anything. In fact, she was very much alive.

She looked up and saw Bailey standing above her. He was facing Cardin, but missed the attack and the blade of the mace was in Bailey's arm. Blood trickled down his arm as Cardin pulled the mace out. Bailey growled in pain, but he was still standing. He kicked Cardin in the teeth and threw him back, but no very far. Bailey looked behind him to Velvet. "Run, Velvet. Call for help." Tears started to fill her eyes. "But, what about you?" Bailey smiled. "I'll be fine. Just go." he said. Velvet nodded and ran towards the woods, screaming for help. Bailey turned back to Cardin, but he was already running at Bailey. Bailey raised his good arm in defence, but Cardin easily knocked the claw away and kicked down at Bailey's leg. Bailey felt it snap and fell down, groaning in pain. Cardin started to kick at Bailey's side. Bailey felt ribs break. Finally, Cardin picked up his mace. "Sorry Bailey. You just got in the way." Bailey looked up, angry that he wasn't able to take Cardin down. "Why are you doing this?" he asked. Cardin simply smiled. "So you can't kill me. Like you did in my dream." Bailey's eyes went wide and Cardin cracked him across the face, knocking him out. "I'll let you live. You're not the one I'm after." said Cardin. Then, he heard someone yell, "This way!" and Cardin started running in the other direction. _"Phase one is complete." _thought Cardin. _"Now it's only a matter of time until this whole thing is over." _

**For those of you who are wondering why the last chapter ended in a cliff hanger, it is because I am merging this story into Untold Stories. Sorry for the confusion. Hope you guys enjoyed Cardin's Nightmare! Check out my other stories as well. See you on the flip side, guys!**


End file.
